


Valentines Day??

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Juvia is know for her unconditional love, but what happens when she doesn't know about the holiday of love?





	Valentines Day??

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

Gray woke up like it was any normal day. He got up and brushed his teeth, did his hair and put on his clothes that would be coming off later today without his knowledge.

Everything was normal, until he looked at the calendar. February 14, aka Valentines Day. He smiled and laughed lightly knowing this would be the day Juvia went overboard. He could see it now. Heart shaped photos of them and cookies piled high, of course he didn’t mind since they started dating but he knew she would take it to the next level.

He grabbed the small box of the counter and placed it in his pocket, he didn’t forget to get her something, he wasn’t dumb. But he was excited to get to the guild knowing that no one could out do Juvia in any grand gesture. 

-

The guildhall was decorated with the infamous red hearts and cliche patterns. Everyone was in the loving spirit, except for the miserable folks who would keep the bars open late into the night as they drink away their loneliness. However everyone had a smile on the face and flowers were being passed around to each member. 

“Gray-sama?” He heard the familiar sweet voice and turned, ready to embrace any present she had. To his surprise she stood confused, looking around the guild at all the red and pink.

“Juvia, Hey.” He replied. She walked closer to him, never taking her eyes off of the mysterious decor.

“What is going on?” She asked.

“What do you mean?”

She simply pointed to the Cupid cutout dangling from the ceiling and the lace hearts plastered on the walls. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lip stuck out in a cute pout. 

“Juvia, it’s Valentines Day.” He said. Her confused expression didn’t waver and he started to get worried. “You do know what Valentines Day is… right?” He continued.

She shook her head ‘no’ as her blue curls bounced to the swing of her head.

“Would you explain it to Juvia? It must be important if there is this much planning involved. Juvia wasn’t told of this celebration.” 

“You really don’t know? You’re not lying to me are you?”

“Gray-sama! Juvia would never.”

He nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the guild. They walked together until they were in the forest at their secret picnic spot.

He led her to the wooden bench and sat them down, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small box and placed it in her hand.

“It’s a holiday that celebrates love. Usually amount lovers of course. It’s to show appreciation and how much you care for someone.”

“Gray.” She whispered as the small lid popped open. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a tiny silver cross on it, and in the middle was a blue heart.

“It’s to match mine.” He pulled on his own cross and she turned her head, making him wrap the small chain around her neck.

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” She kissed his cheek. She was looking into her eyes when she gasped. “Juvia didn’t get anything for her beloved, Juvia is terrible.” She panicked. Juvia stood up but was brought back down by him.

 

“Oh no you don’t. Today I get to spoil you. I have candles and flowers and presents at home, plus some other things.” He winked. “You always get me things, today I get to take care of you my love.”

“Juvia still feels bad.”

“Your Love is all I need, plus you can give me a different kind of gift.” He winked before placing a kiss on her hand, making her blush. “Happy Valentines Day Water Lily.”

“Happy Valentines Day my love.”


End file.
